Some domestic dishwashers include an air supply system that provides ambient air into the dishwasher tub during a drying step to aid in drying the wet dishes. To avoid leakage of the air, which becomes humid in the tub, at undesirable locations, some dishwashers also include an air exhaust system that directs the air from the tub to the atmosphere external to the dishwasher at a desired location. The exhaust air may pass through a condenser to remove some of the moisture from the air prior to being released into the atmosphere.